1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a maintenance system in a yarn-winding apparatus which winds yarn made of synthetic filament yarn or the like at high speed, and more specifically it relates to a yarn-winding method which not only prevents the dangerous sudden stopping of a spindle rotating with high speed during a yarn winding operation, prevents an increment of producing cost caused by deterioration of yarn production due to yarn breakage, while yarn is being wound, but also enables a reduction in the cost of maintenance of the winding apparatus, and to a winding apparatus for this method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, it is known that there are many reasons causing to occur malfunctions of a yarn winding apparatus which rotates in a high rotational speed, such as, for example, a poor bearing lubrication due to temperature increment caused by stoppage of the oil mist supply mechanism in the case of oil mist atomized lubrication, deterioration of grease in the case of grease lubrication, or the approach of the end of the useful life of the bearing due to wear, a change in the clearance of the bearing and progressive bearing wear.
Therefore, in the conventional apparatus, in order to make prior detection of such malfunctions of the apparatus caused by these reasons as mentioned above, to prevent the apparatus from stopping its operation due to an unbalance condition thereof, or to obtain suitable maintenance period on a yarn winding apparatus, for example, to supply oil to moving parts thereof or to replace bearings thereof, vibration information and temperature information about the moving parts of the apparatus are detected to use them for information to perform the maintenance on the yarn winding apparatus.
For example, in Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 4-118462, there is a disclosure of a winding apparatus in which pickup sensors which capture the vibration and temperature information generated by the yarn winder during winding. These pickup sensors are affixed to, for example, the elevator frame of a touch roller. The vibration information from the pickup sensor are captured by an analysis apparatus provided in a remotely located control room, and the vibration values and the frequency analysis for each winding apparatus are analyzed and displayed in a pre-established manner.
In addition, in the case in which the captured vibration information or the temperature information exceeds a pre-established alarm value, an emergency alarm is generated.
A winding apparatus of the past such as noted above is effective in the case in which the rpm speed or the vibration amplitude of the spindle of the winding apparatus does not change very much. However, bobbins for the purpose of winding yarn are always replaced with new ones, and the amount of unbalance when a bobbin is securely tightened onto a spindle always varies, the amplitude of the vibration being large when the amount of unbalance is large, and the amplitude of vibration being small when the amount of unbalance is small. The amount of change is different each time the bobbin is fixedly mounted on a spindle.
Additionally, because a single spindle takes up yarn that is delivered at a constant feed speed, as the winding of the yarn proceeds, there is a gradually increase in the rotating mass, so that the rpm speed changes from high to low, with an accompanying change in vibration amplitude at each individual time.
Therefore, even if there is no change in the condition of the winding apparatus, depending upon the timing of the capture of the vibration information, there are times at which the vibration signal value grows large. Therefore it is difficult to determine whether the winding apparatus is in an normal or abnormal condition, and there is a problem in vibration information processing of just how to process the vibration information so as to provide an understanding of the condition.
In the case in which temperature information rather than vibration information is captured, in a winding apparatus which continuously winds yarn, as a spindle begins to turn to take up yarn, the bearing part temperature rises. A given amount of time is required for this temperature to reach a given stable temperature, and there is the problem of the timing of the capture of temperature information.
In cases in which the spindle condition is poor for a short period of time during operation, such as in the case in which there is vibration of a spindle to a degree which cannot be visually detected because of yarn and the like wound therearound, this causing dynamic unbalance, or in a case in which part of the package collapses during winding and the vibration starts to become large, there is the problem that these conditions are not easily detectable.
In such cases, it is desirable to know the condition of particular parts before removing the winding apparatus from a frame and repairing the winding apparatus.
The present invention was made in consideration of the above-described problems, and has as its first object to provide a yarn-winding method and apparatus whereby vibration information or temperature information of a winding apparatus are detected when the spindle winding condition is stable. This is appropriately edited to enable achievement of a maintenance system in which it is possible to obtain an understanding of the actual condition of the winding apparatus during operation.
The second object of the present invention is to provide a yarn-winding method which is capable of easy detection of an abnormality which occurs over a short period of time during spindle operation.
Yet a third object of the present invention is to provide a yarn-winding method which is capable of easy provision of fault location data in the case of a short-term abnormality.